


Of Snakes and lions

by RainieDeForest



Series: The four houses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Diabetes, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hogwarts, Homosexuality, M/M, Quidditch, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality Crisis, Sugar, Wizards, diabetes warning, lots of sugar, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: [HIATUS]Beside him, the mysterious boy let out a small chuckle before Daichi would spin to look to the guilty of his great blunder. He could not help but open his eyes, surprised and shocked, to see that it was a Slytherin student.A Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor!What was doing a snake there, of all places of the Castle? Shouldn’t he be looking for ways to annoy some other student? Or maybe to cheat in some work or exam? [Translation of "De serpientes y leones" and part one of "The four houses"]





	Of Snakes and lions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is the translation of my own Daisua fic (wrote it in spanish) in an Alternative Universe as Hogwarts.  
> I really hope you enjoy them and I ask for sorry if there are any mistakes in the translation.  
> Enjoy! :3

It wasn’t a big secret that Sundays were sacred for any student of the school, and more when the winter was coming.

The cold wind seeped, sleepers, through the openings of the stones of the castle, whistling, like they were intoning the sweet melody of a group of children in a middle of an excursion. They were the same little cold wind that bristled the skin of the brave that would dare to walk during these hours for their domains. Whenever, you were alive, of course.

Nobody with his sanity perfectly will leave the heat and the comfort that the beds of the castle gave until it was absolutely necessary. In other words, until breakfast time, when the Houses chiefs or the prefects take them out of the security of their sheets.

But nevertheless, there was always some brave ( _mad_ , like the other houses will call it, or _stupid_ , like they will do in Slytherin) that challenged those insufferable mornings to meet its objectives. And like that, it was shown by the heave footsteps echoing against the hard stone floors that covered the castle. The breath, literally accelerated and inconstant of a boy entering in the puberty, escaped from his mouth as fogging, remembering him that it wasn’t sensible go outside. Not very advisable. But Daichi will not settle with such a warning like that.

No. In his sweet twelve, he decided that he will pass the test of the Quidditch team and that he will be the keeper that he wishes so hard, showing that he was born for it. So, grabbing hard his broom and raising the garnet and gold scarf that he wear wrapped around his neck over his mouth, he go out to the castle grounds toward the Quidditch field.

The drops of the morning dew wet the bass of his trousers, which were a little bit longer, and of the black coat that he had decided to take along the way to not catch a pneumonia, like the little twigs that formed the tail of the broom, a little bit slightly worn by the pass of the years. Daichi could hear, like a strong echo, pounding his heart with every step, feeling closer to its objective and the realization of his dreams.

“Just a little more” he told himself, swelling of pride and security, finally entering in the field and watching the stands of bare wood. For a moment, he imagined them wearing the large looms, with the colors of each House, shining against the sky almost always overcast and gray that the north of the island gave them; the crazed public, roaring proudly while encouraged their house, bursting into shouts of euphoria with each point that they marked against the three gold rings that remain on each side of the field at different heighs.

Daichi unbuttoned his coat and left it perfectly folded beside the scarf at the foot of one side, in the small area filled with fine white sand, and, with a enchanted quaffle that was given, after much begging, Professor Owlnest, his flight teacher and arbiter of the parties; he climbed onto the broom, a sweeper 11 that had belonged to his father, and took flight. He placed near the big gold hoops that he must protected, just ahead of them, and, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and kissed the smooth surface of the ball. That was like his hard training began, which he was going to repeat as often as necessary.

He dropped the quaffle abryptly, throwing as fas as he could with all the strength in his arms, still weak and unformed, allowed him, and he prepared to receive the enfilade ball towards him. He tuned all his senses and started to train sight, hearing and the coordination of arms and body. He lost the count of the number of times that he went to stop it. He felt like a muggle football goalkeeper, throwing to the ground to prevent the ball entered in the goal. In the end, a keeper was something similar. He threw himself to one side to another, thanks to the broom that he had received from his father, and stopped the quaffle with his hand or body… Even giving it a strong kick, trying to avoid that it entered by the hoops but, to his misfortune, he was failing over what was right and feeling as the frustration was beginning to make a dent in he. By Merlin! He had to improve quickly if he wanted to join the team.

He threw the quaffle another time and, when the big red ball went toward him, a soft, calm voice, a little bit sharp and childish, made him lose the concentration so that the unequal ball with slits for the hand hit him hard in the face, pulling him out of his broom to the floor.

It was the fastest fall of the world, the most agonizing, but also the strangest. He felt the air leave his lungs and not get back in with every breath he took, feeling overwhelmed and dizzy frolicking in the pit of his stomach, threatening to take out the first pap. When he landed on the ground, his body was still felt without more air. Was that even possible? His ribs were aching, he felt them tight against his body, although he had nothing broken, and his head was spinning even though he had fallen on his perfectly folded clothes and the small mounds of white sand.

“Ouch!” said the owner of the other voice, and as if he felt his pain, closed one eye and wrinkled his nose, getting down of the stands and running to his side. He leaned lightly on Daichi, with his hands resting on his knees, and stared at the boy with his big golden eyes. “Are you ok?”

“No” Daichi grumbled, rubbing his nose right where the ball had hit him. “You know? You should not talk to people at his back. You could scare them” he accused childishly at him with some bitterness.

“I’m sorry” the other guy apologized, with real regret in his voice. “But I was surprised that there was someone else waked at this hour. I thought I was the only one up early on Sundays.”

“Well, as you can see, it’s not you’re the monopoly.”

He was till hurt, not only by the quaffle, but also because of the wounded pride as he have been left surprised by that foolish way, when he had been attentive to not be surprised by any movement. He would have to pay more attention around him, not only to the quaffle or the movements of the players.

Beside him, the mysterious boy let out a small chuckle before Daichi would spin to look to the guilty of his great blunder. He could not help but open his eyes, surprised and shocked, to see that it was a Slytherin student.

A Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor!

What was doing a snake there, of all places of the Castle? Shouldn’t he be looking for ways to annoy some other student? Or maybe to cheat in some work or exam?

His face must have been a poem, changing and mutating by a wide range of thoughts unpleasant, because the boy looked slightly confused.

“What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. “You don’t have good face” Daichi watched how he knelt beside him and put the hand on the nose, going near to look him closely. He didn’t seem like a Slytherin. “It doesn’t appear to be broken, but maybe you prefer to go to the infirmary. Miss Waspehead will know for sure what to do if there are any problem.”

“No!” he exclaimed, raising his voice more that he wanted to. He had walked away from the boy with such fanfare that had implied that he sickened being touched by him. He instantly regretted and he tried to modulate his voice. “No… I’m ok. Really.”

The boy looked a little bit disappointed, either by his behavior or by his response, and Daichi, firmly following his prejudices, slightly frowned. Did he has preferred to be broken?

“You’re not a good liar” the other clarify as he stared into his eyes. He didn’t seem upset about his movements. “But if you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay” he said, putting a small smile in his lips. “I will not force you.”

The Slytherin rose and shook the emerald green coat robe with one hand, meanwhile with the other he held a thick book of red worn leather covers. ‘ _Magical beasts and where to find them’_ said the tittle.

“Were you reading?” he asked almost without thinking. He was surprised. Very surprised. He didn’t know any Ravenclaw that will do something like that… much less a Slytherin. Wasn’t his common room no comfort enough? “With this cold? Outside?”

His words were tinged increasingly with disbelief and bewilderment. He couldn’t leave the stupor in which he had sunk because of that revelation. That seem to be amused his companion.

“I bet you didn’t expect that for a dirty snake” he pointed, smiling enigmatically.

“I…” Daichi wanted that the earth swallow him for once in his life. He had prejudged someone just to be in another house. His parents hadn’t raised him as that. They would be extremely disappointed. Or so he felt that way. He deserved that comment… and even an insult more than the other guy didn’t say. “I’m sorry”.

“Don’t worry” he replied calmly. He had just given a lesson of class and humility. “I know the rumors about us and our house. I only hoped that at the heights that we are, people had stopped related us with Death Eaters. That was many years ago…”

Daichi glanced toward the floor, completely embarrassed. He couldn’t even look at him. He had behaved like a pig and had not proved to be much better that those bullies that lie and preyed on younger students at the castle. He didn’t even think in raising it. He swore by Merlin. At least, he doesn’t think about it until he  saw an outstretched hand appear in his field of vision. He ended up lifting it, a little bit embarrassed, fixing his brown eyes on the boy that observes him warmly. A small beauty mark seemed toying on his cheeks, just under his left eye as a small mockery or a point on which fix his attention.

“My name is Sugawara Koushi and I wake up early on Sundays to read about magical creatures” the boy presented himself amused to see the chaos in the mind and face of the other. Koushi chuckled. “Don’t let a quaffle determine our relationship.”

He flicked. Repeatedly. Trying to understand his words. Finally, Daichi smiled back after releasing a laughter. A hearty laugh.

“You’re right” he said happily. “I’m Sawamura Daichi and I wake up on Sundays to practice and can take the tests for the Quidditch team of my house.”

“Oh…” his lips curled slightly almost instantly, forming a gentle mocking circumference. “Was that what you were doing?”

“No mock” he murmured embarrassed, though, despite what one might think, slightly amused. He didn’t know exactly how good he was at that sport, his parents had told him that he was quite good (and that could be called “parental love”), but he didn’t want to take for a burden at his house. He really want to be keeper. “Was I doing it that bad?”

Koushi shook his head vigorously, noting that his words had made a dent in the boy. He quickly explained himself.

“You’re very good on defense” he assured, “but, sometimes, you should try to calm down” he said pointing his shoulders with the hand of the book. “You’re very tense and that makes that your movements are mechanical and little fluids.”

“It’s that I only want to get it right” he confessed, sighing defeated. It was very important to him. His grandfather had been a player and his father had become professional for several seasons in Wimbourne Wasps. The pressure was very strong. And not because of follow the family tradition, but only because it was a sport he really liked.

“Wel… I could help you” suggested Koushi with a shrug.

“You?” he asked surprised. “And why were you going to help me?” the Slytherin’s face became confused. “Don’t misunderstand me, please, but… we’re in different houses. Shouldn’t you care for the wellbeing and the victory of Slytherin?”

“Who says I don’t?” he questioned mischievously. The gleam in his eyes alerted Daichi slightly.

The chiming of the big clock rang though the castle grounds warning of the hour. Eight o’clock. It would arrive soon the moment when the castle begin to be filled with the voices and movement of the students, teachers, staff and ghosts.

“What do you say?” Koushi asked, extending his hand again, as if he was expecting to shake to close his innocent pact. He almost seemed anxious.

“Well… Okay” he accepted with conviction, clasping his hand with his. The boy’s face lit up with the answer making that his features, in himself childish and soft, be highlighted in contrast to his light ash hair.

“Sunday morning at the same time?”

Daichi nodded, eager to see how he could be helped by the boy. Sugawara started walking toward the castle when, seeing that Daichi wasn’t following him, turned completely, looking over his shoulder slightly.

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked. “It’s breakfast time and I know that the Gryffindor eat as limes. Unless you’re on a diet…”

“Oh… really?” he seem to find that funny, the facility that had that boy to throw him that attacks without insults but as an invitation to a shared joke. “You the Slytherin aren’t far behind us” he said, moving his hands and mouth, imitating them, plucking a few laughs from the other. Daichi took his coat, scarf and his broom and soon join him. “Don’t will say something your housemates?”

“About what?”

“About be in good terms with an ‘enemy’” he said, imitating the opening and closing quotation marks in the air.

That seemed to amuse even more the boy, that covered his mouth with the book.

“I can always say that I’m studying your weaknesses to beat you on the field.”

Daichi cocked his head.

“But you aren’t in the Slytherin Quidditch team.”

“No?” the boy left drop before hurry his steps to the big wood doors. “You’re in front of one of the new chasers of the team. See you on Sunday, Daichi!” he said waving his hand before disappearing.

“So a chaser, huh?” he said to himself smiling, still watching the doors in which Koushi disappeared.

That course would be very, very interesting.


End file.
